Lila Draper
Lila Draper is one of the main characters in the series. She is voiced by Brittney Wilson (2003-2006), Kate Higgins (2011-2015), and Shannon Chan-Kent (2018-present). In the Spanish version of Polly Pocket: 2 Cool at the Pocket Plaza, Lila was voiced by Claudia Cotte. Personality She is described to be cute and fashionable. In the new series, Lila is a fashionista who loves to go shopping for the coolest styles, trends and accessories. She's considered the drama queen of the group and believes in superstitions. Her fashion style is glam. She is sweet and is best friends with Crissy, as well as a talented dancer. In the original series, Lila was Polly's best friend and was a shy, quiet, insecure girl, who loved to compliment people on their outfits. She loves reading, animals, music, sports, fashion and was a member of Polly and the Pockets, where she played the keyboard. She also has an enthusiastic interest in photography. Appearance Lila has short brown hair and violet eyes. In the first Polly Pocket movie, she's the shortest member in the group. In Pollyville, her hair and eyes change to strawberry blonde and blue eyes. Her style often relies on a rainbow of yellow, green, blue and purple. In the original series, her hair rarely changed length, color, or style like the other main characters. (for example, Polly's hair was sometimes shortened to a bob, sometimes she had bangs and sometimes it was different shades of blonde or had colored highlights in it) Lila is the characters in the new series September 2004. In the 2018 series, Lila has long red hair in a high ponytail. She is voiced by Brittney Wilson. However, her skin tone is sometimes tanned and sometimes very pale. As you can see in the photo above, it is darker than Ana's, but in the photo on the right, it is the same as hers. However, do note that they were in different movies with slightly different graphics. Friends *Polly (best friend) *Lea *Ana *Shani *Crissy She is also friends with Polly's cousin, Pia. Gallery YAY ISLAND.jpg Laughing.jpg Polly and the Pockets performing at School Dance.jpg Band.jpg Classroom.jpg You guys do what you have to do to sAVE THAT DOLPHIN.jpg Sweet!.jpg This place is textbook awesome.jpg Scuba Diving.jpg Lea be like wott.jpg LILA.jpg Whatever face.jpg The accent still sounds a little phoney.jpg OPEN YO EYES.jpg Hiding in bushes mmmwaaahhahah.jpg Spa.jpg Sad faces.jpg Rockin.jpg Relaxing by the Pool.jpg Polly and the Pockets perfomirng at the Pocket Plaza.jpg Its not that funny guys.jpg Polly Pocket.jpg Working on her speech, er, um tan!.jpg Polly Pocket Rock 'n Pop Concert Stage Lila.jpg Polly Pocket Relaxin' Resort Gotta Game Lila.jpg Polly Pocket Fountain Falls Hot Tub Lila.jpg Polly Pocket Groovy Getaway Suitcase Surprise Lila.jpg Polly Pocket Snow Cool Sleigh Ride Lila.jpg Polly Pocket Splashin' Fashion Super Slide_Lila.jpg Polly Pocket and her friends playing volleyball.png Polly Pocket Rock Band.png Polly and her friends Rainforest game.png Polly talking on the phone.png Polly and Her Friends shocked.png Lila, Shani, and Anna Dolphin ride.png Polly and friends log ride.png Polly, Lila, Lea, and Crissy fish tank.png Polly and the Pockets practicing.png Polly, Lila, and Shani eating pizza.png Polly and the Pockets begining at PollyWorld.png Polly and the Pockets Boats and Jet Skis.png Polly and the Pockets hula.png Polly and the Pockets motor bike things.png Polly and the Pockets stuck and shouting.png Polly and Friends excited to shop.png Polly and Friends Glamor Shot.png Lila ice cream face.png Polly and Lea comforting Lila.png Polly Popsicle Stick.png Polly and the Pockets in water.png Polly Hula shouting to Lila.png images (1).jpg e74e32ab6d.gif ExhaustedInnocentDartfrog-small.gif 1798165513.gif DescriptiveDimwittedDormouse-small.gif Screenshot 20190201 164246.png Polly roller coaster resort.jpg Polly-roller-coaster-resort bring back game.jpg 20130121085651e53ad5c7b6526e5184731fb72ea4e581.jpg Polly pocket-gifs linda lima (10).gif Polly pocket-gifs linda lima (14).gif Polly-pocket-animals.jpg Polly and the Pockets running.png Polly and the Pockets shopping.png Quotes *"If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you were my best friend." *"Question: Why are you taking pictures of your clothes?" *"Next time, bring enough to go around." *"We've got to give Polly the heads up! Run, Lea! Run!" *"Hurry, Polly, hurry!" *"It's Polly. Where are you?" *"You guys do what you have to do to save that dolphin!" *"My part of the speech is lame." *"Then I'll get an F, get grounded and won't be able to play at the dance!" *"Remember what happened last time? You be the judge. Mole -friend or foe?" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Musicians Category:Polly and the Pockets Band Member Category:Singers